Naruto's possession
by AAAllisWell
Summary: Love or obsession? Naruto didn't know what he felt. The only thing he knew was that from the first moment he had her in his arms, Hinata Hyūga was completely his. (Original author: Jan di-chan, translated with her permission.) Contains Lemon.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Story: La posesión de Naruto — Jan di-chan.

Main charcters: Naruto Uzumaki (20 yrs old) and Hinata Hyūga (18 yrs old).

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort, Angst.

Warning: AU, OOC, LEMON, 17+, Flashbacks.

In _italics_ : Highlighted words.

 **All credits goes to** ** _Jan di-chan_** **,** **original author of** ** _La posesión de Naruto._** **I translated her story from spanish.**

* * *

 **Prologue.**

* * *

.

.

He didn't understand.

He simply couldn't _understand_ , it was so unreal. It was impossible that a ninja like _him_ , a high-ranked ANBU — recognized in remote villages, not only across the Fire country but all around the ninja world — for his skills, his seriousness in his job, his cold-blood when he kills his target and especially for his god-like appearance, could have some feelings for _this girl_.

 _It didn't make sense_.

And it was also odd, since _he_ , the nine-tail Jinchuuriki, the famous Kyuubi holder, didn't know too much about feelings, especially about love. Actually, it's not like he didn't know — its just that, after his painful past, he decided to forget them forever. " _ **They are only weaknesses**_ _"_ always said Kurama. And indeed, he was right. It was better to leave these weaknesses aside and focus only on yourself. In this era full of wars and dangers being selfish was the best choice. Or so he thought…before meeting _her_.

She was the one who forced him to think otherwise, " ** _We should help others, before we save ourselves, that's what a true ninja should do_** " she always said.

He always thought about her, he was _obsessed_ withher, with her smile, her captivating look, her small goddess like body under his, her beautiful legs around his waist, her creamy and smooth skin, her full and tiny rosy lips that he likes to bite, those big breasts that he loves to lick and suck so much, her beautiful pearly eyes — and he loves that moment when her small back arched when they melted into only one person…when he made her _his_. Only his and no one elses.

 _His_. This word was so strange for him. Strange because nothing had ever been his, actually he never felt this way, until he met _**her**_.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Story: La posesión de Naruto — Jan di-chan.

Main charcters: Naruto Uzumaki (20 yrs old) and Hinata Hyūga (18 yrs old).

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst.

Warning: AU, OOC, LEMON, 17+, Flashbacks.

In _italics_ : Flashback _s._

 **All credits goes to** ** _Jan di-chan_** **, original author of** ** _La posesión de Naruto._** **I translated her story from spanish.**

 **WARNING: FLASHBACKS ARE IN _ITALICS._**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Hinata entered the Hokage office, somewhat scared. It was the first time after many years that Tsunade called her for a mission, she would usually call only the other members of Team 8, Kiba or Shino._

 _She closed the door behind her and approached the desk of the blonde Hokage, who smiled at her, Hinata lowered her head blushing under the gaze of the Hokage._

 _"_ You've changed so much _" she said, resting her head on her hand, still smiling. As a result the indigo haired girl blushed even more._

 _She didn't change at all._

 _She is still the same shy girl with low confidence, hated by her family just for being like this. She had those typical white eyes like other Hyūgas — but her eye color was a little different — between white and violet, that her father and sister hated. She had long hair between blue and black like her mother and a body full of curves that she tried to hide inside baggy clothes uselessly._

 _After all, she was the same girl as seven years ago._

 _"_ I need you to do me a favor _" Tsunade got up and put her hands on her back._

 _"_ Starting from today, someone is joining us, someone who belonged to this village and left a long time ago _" She approached her and watched her from head to toe "_ and I need you to watch over this person _"._

"M-me?"

 _"_ It'll be like a mission, so you have to leave your desk and paper works for a while _" the blonde crossed her arms, narrowing her gaze._

 _"_ You must be always with him- or at least you have to try and I want you to make me a report of every thing he does, try to guide him and help him during missions and you also can- _"_

 _"_ B-but what if I make him u-upset? I… _" she interrupted. "_ Tsunade-sama, I…don't know if I c-can…do you think I'm the right p-person to fulfill this mission? _"_

 _"_ There is nobody else but you in the village who can bring back that person. _" Tsunade smiled and her eyes twinkled._

 _Hinata cocked her head confused._ _ **Bring back?**_ _Didn't she say that she has to keep an eye on this person?_

 _The blonde Hokage raised her hand and grabbed a lock of Hinata's indigo hair, surprising the girl, because Tsunade had never touched her like this before. The Hokage was stroking her hair, it was so…odd._

 _"_ I trust you Hinata _" and releasing her lock, she turned her head to the side, smiling "_ so…what about this, what do you think? _"_

 _Hinata looked in the same direction and her eyes widened when out of the shadows, appeared a man — with blond hair, very tall and with tanned skin. He was wearing an ANBU suit which showed off his perfect sculptured body and the ninja tattoo that every ANBU carried._

 _But what caught her attention the most, apart from his beautiful messy blond hair, were those ocean blue eyes. Eyes as blue as the sky. She couldn't help but blush, this guy was very handsome._

 _The man approached Hinata, while watching her and stood beside her. Hinata lowered her gaze, feeling very small next to him. He was so tall and gave off a very powerful aura that she felt insignificant next to him._

 _"_ I accept _" he said._

 _Hinata felt a chill run down her spine by hearing his voice, it was so deep._

 _"_ But I don't want her following me 24 hours a day _"._

 _"_ During the night you'll be free _" Tsunade replied, smiling happily._

 _"_ Neither I want to explain my actions to her _" said the blonde and the Hokage agreed with a nod._

 _"_ And if something happens to her, I don't want anything to- _"_

 _"_ Naruto! _" interrupted Tsunade "_ it's okay, don't worry. I'll keep that in account _" she replied with a sigh._

 _The blond man turned around and headed for the exit, Hinata looked at Tsunade, not knowing what to do._

 _"_ Be very patient Hinata _" recommended Tsunade clenching her fists tightly, knitting her brows together "_ and above all don't let him walk over you. He may be one of our best ninjas, but has a character…like a thousand demons. _"_

 _Hinata nodded, a little unsure and ran after him, meeting him near the exit. She walked behind him, with her head down, not knowing what to do._

 _._

* * *

.

.

Obviously, the first time he saw her, he didn't sit well with it. So weak and submissive. After all she was only a little girl compared to him. But of course, he wouldn't complain. If the old granny has given him this girl to keep an eye on him, it was _her_ problem.

He smiled remembering all the times he escaped from her view, all the times he teased her and saw her almost in tears, when he mocked her and her weakness.

He loved to make her suffer. He never had so much fun seeing a person suffer before.

Of course, that didn't last as long as he wanted because — as he expected — she soon rebelled.

 _ **And he would never forget that day**_.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Hinata hit him._

 _She punched him on his cheek. And this was something past normal. She was tired, very tired, upset, angry and very frustrated._

 _This guy was a total jerk._

 _She had endured his abuses, insults, humiliations for almost two months! And this should end as soon as possible, even though Tsunade has told her to be patient._

 _Naruto turned his face, smiling almost like the devil or like a fox?… It doesn't matter now! Hinata clenched her fists looking furious._

 _His cheek was red because of her punch and instead of being angry or hurt, he smiled — he smiled as if the blow hadn't done anything more than a tickle._

 _"_ Thank goodness you finally reacted. I thought you'd always do whatever I say like a stupid little slave _" he laughed._

 _"_ I'm only doing what the Hokage asked me to do _._ If it was for me, I would have beaten you to a pulp a long time ago _!" she hissed angrily facing him._

 _Naruto was really surprised hearing her speaking that way._

 _"_ Go on…show me what you can do _" he smirked "_ and I didn't know that a lady uses such a language- _"_

 _"_ I'm not a lady, I'm a kunoichi! And I can say whatever I want _."_

 _Naruto smirked, it was really funny. Irritating this girl was such a fun._

 _"_ Well, with that punch, nobody would say so _" he crossed his arms, shaking his head "_ you can never be a proper kunoichi _."_

 _Hinata bit her lip hard and clenched her fists tightly. She looked up with a frown._

 _"_ I don't understand _" she muttered, turning her head to look at him "_ if I'm so annoying, than why don't you ask the Hokage for a change? Or simply tell Tsunade that I'm not strong enough? WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE _?!" she cried out. Realizing her outburst, she started blushing in humiliation._

 _"_ I hate you _!" she turned around and started to leave._

 _Naruto smirked and suddenly grabbed her wrist, turned her around and pulled her on his body holding her tightly against his chest. He grabbed her chin with his other hand and lowered his face closer to her lips. Hinata's eyes widened in surprise, as she watched his lips brush against hers._

 _"_ You're a very entertaining pastime Hyūga _" he stuck out his tongue and licked her lower lip, adding a bite "_ and I wouldn't mind passing my time enjoying this beautiful body of yours under mine _." he runned his hand over her lower back grabbing her hip._

 _Blushing furiously, Hinata pushed him and covered her mouth, looking very angry and almost about to mourn._

 _"_ Stay away from me, don't touch me again, never _!" she grabbed her backpack and run out of the small camp that they were going to use for the mission that night._

 _Naruto watched her go, smirking devilishly._

 _"_ On the contrary dear…now it's when I'm going to come more closer to you _."_

 _._

* * *

.

And just after that day he knew it. That girl would be his. She liked it or not, he would have her in his arms.

Because that girl definitely belonged to him.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone! This is the first chapter of** ** _Jan di-chan_** **'s story** ** _La posesión de Naruto_** **that I'm translating and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **This is my first story so please don't be too harsh on me. And I'm really sorry if there are some grammatical errors. If you want to ask me something you can PM me whenever you want and I'll try to replay in a few minutes.**

 **Before updating the next chapter, I want to know what you all think about this story so leave a review if you can and tell me what you think about this story, what you like or dislike and everything that is on your mind.**

 **Bye. Until next time.**

 ** _AAAllisWell_**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Story: The posesión de Naruto - Jan-chan.

Main charcters: Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyūga.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst.

Warning: AU, OOC, LEMON, 17+, Flashbacks.

 _FLASHBACKS_ IN _ITALICS_.

 **All credits goes to** ** _Jan di-chan_** **, original author of** ** _La posesión de Naruto._** **I translated her story from spanish.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 _._

Naruto was walking through the village, he was bored. Everyone was staring at him and were whispering, but he didn't care. Right now he had only one thing in his mind.

 _Hinata._

He could care less about everything else. In fact, if now the village was burned down, he would only catch Hinata and get the hell out of here. He hated this village and wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

But first, he must convince her to follow him, because he wouldn't leave without his bunny.

.

.

.

He found her on the training grounds with her friends — that idiot dog boy with his big annoying dog and the weird guy with dark glasses. He leaned his back against one of the big trees and continued to watch them. Following their movements in detail. He smirked as he started to get aroused just by looking at his bunny.

He felt the same hunger as usual, but this time the dish looked unique…and more delicious. One that he could repeat everyday, night after night, forever.

He loved this dish.

She landed on the ground after dodging some blows of Kiba. Her back was towards Naruto, giving him a perfect view of her ass.

 _"Succulent" h_ e thought. Although there was something that bothered him these last few weeks and he didn't like it at all.

What the _hell_ was she _wearing_?

He couldn't even call it wearing something. In just a few days, his little bunny had changed totally and radically dressing style. He at first thought it was for summer, for training and missions during the hotter season because in this shitty village they were sweltering and melting because of the heat. But that didn't seem the reason she was wearing those black — very short — shorts and that tight top that showed off her belly. He must talk with her, and soon. He couldn't bear it anymore to see those stupid bastards ogling at Hinata's voluptuous breasts and her ass.

Didn't they already know who was her owner? Who she belongs to?

"Idiots" he muttered, crossing his arms. If Naruto reached her now, there might be some problems with her teammates, so he decided to just look at her from afar.

He won't forgive who dared to put a hand on what was his. Because, as he mentioned before, Hinata was _his_. And no one had the right to touch her, except him.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hinata landed on the ground, tired and breathing heavily. Kiba and Shino followed her, just as tired as her.

"What if we take a small break, eh?" Kiba asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Hinata sat on the floor, nodding. The heat in that village was really suffocating. Even with the few clothes she was wearing, for which by the way, she was dying of shame, but she was forced to wear this attire because of the heat.

She grabbed the elastic bun from her wrist and made a high ponytail, smiling as she felt the cool air hit and caress her neck. She closed her eyes, enjoying the fresh air that rarely came these days and put her hands down on the grass, stretching her legs.

Kiba and Shino lay down on the grass, trying to calm their breathing.

She also laid on the grass, resting her hands on her belly and closed her eyes, enjoying the cool breeze hitting her face.

Everything was perfect, until she sensed that someone was watching her. And she could already guess who it was. She opened her eyes and turned her head and saw someone a few meters away, leaning against a tree.

She guessed right, it was him. _Naruto_. Soon her cheeks flushed and she looked down embarrassed feeling the nerves bloom in her womb.

She doesn't understand. Why does she keep getting nervous? She thought that everything with him was over, so why she still felt that tingling in her belly and that feeling in her private place every time he stared at her like that?

God. This man — just with his gaze could…could make her excited and remember all those moments spent with him.

She closed her eyes tightly, trying to uselessly erase all those memories.

.

.

* * *

 _Winter has come and right now it's raining outside since a very long time and the weather did not seem to want to change. Hinata, in that moment was unfortunately in the only place that she didn't want to be._

 _Naruto's apartment._

 _Not only because that apartment was messy and full of garbage scattered everywhere, but also because in that moment she was with him, with Naruto._ _ **Alone**_ _._

 _How did she end up in this place?_

 _She could have returned home perfectly alone, take a hot bath and forget everything. Why was she precisely in that place, soaked from head to toe, waiting for Naruto who was taking a bath in his bathroom?_

 _Because of Tsunade._

 _She recalled her meeting with the Hokage._

 ** _" Stay with him tonight"_**

 ** _" What?!" exclaimed Hinata looking at Tsunade surprised._**

 ** _" I'm really sorry, but tonight I'm leaving for important matters so I need you to keep an eye on him and tell me if-"_**

 ** _" B-but Tsunade, I can't!" she interrupted " you know that I-"_**

 ** _" Yes, I know that you hate him and I can also understand why. But it will be only for tonight, you will never ever again have to be in his house, trust me. It's just for tonight."_**

 _"_ I don't know why I'm here _" she thought angrily, eager to get out of this apartment. "_ What the hell! I'm not staying here! Tsunade can do whatever she wants, but I will not stay _!" she murmured frustrated._

 _And dodging everything on the floor with her feet, she went to the exit, but just as she put her hand on the doorknob, she heard the bathroom door open. She closed her eyes, cursing herself for her bad luck._

 _She turned her head toward the bathroom door. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed when she saw Naruto getting out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist and another one over his neck. She quickly looked away._

 _Naruto smirked._

 _"_ Are you going somewhere _?"_

 _"_ It's none of your business _" she muttered, starting to feel her face heating up. How could he be there — in the middle of winter — half naked with only a towel around his waist not feeling cold at all? She hugged herself, feeling cold and then she remembered that she was still soaked._

 _"_ Outside is still raining _" he tossed aside the towel with which he was drying his short hair and approached her. Hinata stepped back._

 _"_ You'll catch a cold if you remain in this state _" he smirked cornering her against the wall "_ you can take a bath if you want… _" He raised his hand and unbuttoned the top button of her soaked blouse " I_ can help you if you want _" his voice was so deep that she almost started to tremble._

 _She suddenly snapped out of her daze and slapped his hand off of her blouse and fled into the bathroom. Naruto followed her with his eyes smiling devilishly until she slammed the door behind her._

 _Hinata leaned with her back against the bathroom door, her heart was pounding madly. She put her hand over it, closing her eyes and looking for a way to relax._

 _How could he make her so agitated?_

 _She began to remove her wet clothes; if she took a bath maybe she would relax and let go of all these emotions and maybe also she could calm down her heated body._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Minutes later, she emerged from the bathtub and covered her body with the "mini" towel that she found, but anyway, there was no else. She approached the mirror and noticed that her cheeks were flushed due to the heat and her eyes seemed to shine again. She smiled at being able to return at her normal state._

 _At least that way, Naruto wouldn't notice her nervousness._

 _But suddenly the fog disappeared and Hinata's eyes widened at what she saw in the mirror. It was him. She turned around quickly and grabbed the sink tightly._

 _"_ W-what are you doing- _" the blonde approached her and put his hands on the sink, cornering her "_ G-get o-out _!" she stammered, her heart beat began to accelerate again._

 _Since when he was there? How long has he been staring at her? How is it possible that she didn't sense his presence?_

 _Naruto leaned his face over hers and Hinata blushed even more. She couldn't move, she was so nervous that her legs couldn't move._

 _"_ Please _" she said; he stopped near her lips and Hinata could feel his hot breath on her parted lips "_ get out _."_

 _Naruto grinned but she didn't react, she was terrified and stiff in place, so Naruto took the opportunity to caress her bare and wet neck with his lips._

 _"_ N-Naruto! w-what are you d-doing _?"_

 _"_ Nothing that you won't like _" he murmured before finally joining their lips, grabbing her behind her neck. Hinata's eyes widened in surprise._

 _ **He was kissing her!**_

 _This despicable man was kissing her!_

 _She shut her eyes tightly and tried to push him off of her, but Naruto grabbed both of her hands and held them above her head with one of his own bigger hands and moving away from the sink, he pressed her against the wall._

 _He continued kissing her, moving his lips on hers with wild passion, that caused an odd feeling in the pit of Hinata's stomach. Heat started to spread trough her body and especially in her neither regions._

 _He separated a bit watching her with that sexy smirk that made her tremble in his arms._ _It was obvious that the girl was inexperienced and Naruto felt very happy because he was her first and he couldn't wait to have her under him. D_ _ropping her hands, he brought his now free hand to her face and stroked her lips with his thumb._

 _He parted her lips slightly with his thumb and attacked her lips again — but this time Hinata felt his tongue enter inside her mouth slowly and she started to blush. His tongue sought hers and tangled with it, Hinata automatically corresponded to his kiss and closed her eyes mortified. She didn't want to return his kiss but she lost control of her body, it was like her body had a mind of its own completely at Naruto's mercy._

 _ **This was her first kiss!**_

 _And he took it away from her!_

 _Naruto pressed his body further against hers, feeling her soft voluptuous breasts pressed against his hard chest. He grabbed her hair and tilted her head for better access and deepened the kiss._

 _He didn't know why, but he liked this. He liked kissing her and he wanted to keep doing it forever. Her little mouth that tasted so sweet and her cherry lips that he wanted to bite so badly every time he sees them — and suddenly he imagined those lips wrapped around his cock while he rammed it inside her mouth._

 _He opened his eyes, looking at her while he continued kissing her, tangling his daring tongue with her timid one. He bit her lower lip and smirked when he heard a moan escape her mouth. H_ _e groaned after hearing that moan that exited him so much, he could feel his cock twitching._

 _If he was in this state just by hearing her little moan, he couldn't imagine what is going to happen when he will make her cry out his name again and again while he fucks her like there is no tomorrow._

 _He continued devouring her lips and almost forgot that they needed air — she seemed to be at her limit, she wanted to breath — but he didn't care, in that moment he only wanted to satisfy his hunger with those lips of hers that he liked even more and more every second._

 _"_ ** _Oh yeah! From today her lips will be only mine_** _" he thought and then introduced his tongue inside her mouth again; he played with her tongue a few more seconds and then parted from her mouth — breathing hard — with the intention to start again- but he changed his mind when he saw her open her eyes and lower her head, breathing equally hard. He could feel her nervousness and smiled at that, letting her go._

 _"_ I've brought you a change of clothes because yours were wet _" he acted as if nothing has happened as he put the clothes near the sink and slowly turned around to leave the bathroom._

 _"_ Dinner will be ready in five minutes _" he said before closing the door behind him._

 _Hinata collapsed on the floor as soon as the door closed and she put her hands over her chest feeling her crazy heartbeat — her legs trembled madly._

 _She touched her hot aching lips that he kissed her. That despicable man kissed her. He had stolen her first kiss! She wanted to be mad at him for this but she couldn't. Because after all she liked it._

 _Yes, she liked that jerk's kiss!_

 _She rose from the ground and started to dry herself but she was shocked when she saw her reflection on the mirror._

 _Her lips were red and swollen — her eyes were shining in a different way that she had never seen. Her cheeks were so flushed that they could almost be compared to a tomato._

 _She touched her lips again and smiled…Her first kiss._

* * *

.

.

"Hinata!"

The girl opened her eyes and suddenly found her face centimeters away from that of a man. She screamed startled; but when she realized who was hovering above her it was already too late, she has already hit Kiba on the face.

"Ouch! Hinata what the hell?!" Kiba screamed.

"I'm s-sorry Kiba-kun" she stammered embarrassed. She was lost on her memories again! She approached Kiba and crouched down in front of him "does it hurt very much?" she asked worriedly.

"It's nothing. You don't have to wor-" he suddenly stopped and started to blush furiously; Hinata was so close to him and she looked at him with that angelic and worried face…he turned his face away to hide his blush.

 _"What the hell is wrong with me so suddenly!?"_ he thought frustrated.

"Are you sure? I'm so sorry… I was lost in my thoughts and I-"

"I told you it's nothing" he interrupted while he got up from the ground and dusted of his pants. Then he started to walk away "shall we continue our training?" Hinata smiled and nodded at him, she rose from the ground and followed him.

Shino shook his head before following them. His friends are never going to change- But he suddenly stopped and looked to his left towards a big tree. Some meters away from them, was standing that blond guy from which Hinata separated some time ago after she decided suddenly to give up that mission that Tsunade-sama had assigned her.

The mission was a simple one, after all she just had to keep an eye on him but when he and Kiba asked her why she decided to not continue that mission, she said that her father needed her for some matters but it was obvious that she was lying. She always avoided this subject so they decided to not ask her about it.

That guy was Naruto Namikaze, the Jinchuriki of the legendary Kyubi.

Shino noticed that every day, every afternoon when they trained, the blonde stood there with his back on the tree and kept watching Hinata. He didn't trust that guy. He was the devil in person they said; his chakra was very powerful and it was crystal clear that he wanted something from Hinata.

The blond looked at Shino and smiled, then he turned around and walked away. Shino raised an eyebrow wondering what could be his intentions.

What did he want from Hinata?

.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Hinata left the bathroom after trying to find a way to escape without getting caught by the blond — the only option was to escape trough the small window that was inside the bathroom — but she decided to not act like a coward and face Naruto even though she was still really embarrassed about what happened before._

 _The delicious smell of food reached her nose and her stomach started to growl. She blushed and immediately put her hands over her stomach._

 _How could she be hungry in a situation like this?_

 _When she looked up at Naruto — who was not so far from where she was standing — she found him smirking and staring at her, she immediately looked down at her feet, hoping that Naruto didn't hear her stomach growling._

 _Biting her lips, she started to play with the hem of the shirt that Naruto has given her to wear — still avoiding his gaze — and entered the small living room opposite to the kitchen, looking toward the floor, watching her steps, being careful not run into something and fall._

 _Suddenly she saw a book that drew her attention. She bent down and picked up the green book, in the cover there was written "ALBUM" in large gold letters. At first she was very curious and wanted to open it, she wanted to know more about Naruto's past. But it was too personal…it doesn't seem right._

 _"_ Are you curious _?" she was startled by Naruto's voice and raised her head to look at him; he stared at the album and then at her "_ you can see it if you want. I won't be angry, if that's what concerns you. _"_

 _Hinata hesitated; she thought it would be better to leave the album where she found it, but then she got up and sat on the couch, putting the album on her thigh._

 _Naruto smiled, he finished putting the dishes on the table and leaned against the wall, watching her intently._

 _Hinata turned every page carefully, surprised to see a very small Naruto, perhaps ten years old, with other guys that she supposed were his teammates. A girl with pink hair and green eyes and a boy with black hair, pale skin and very dark eyes._

 _They made a strange combination but at the same time those three together seemed to form a very powerful team._

 _Behind them, there was another man. He was very handsome and Hinata felt like she had seen him somewhere. He had silver hair and he had his mouth covered with a mask._

 _Yes! Now she remembers. He is Kakashi Hatake. So he was Naruto's mentor._

 _She turned the pages and found many other photos of the team; there was something that really surprised her every time she saw a new photo — Naruto was smiling in every photos. He had a sincere and heartwarming smile. A smile full of happiness._

 _What happened to him? There must be a reason to why he was now so cold and distant._

 _Time changes people so much that it is also capable to erase such a beautiful smile?_

 _"_ Don't you think you learned enough about me today _?" his voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she looked towards him seeing him smiling at her mockingly "_ Hurry up. The food will get cold. _"_

"Now he seems a completely different person compared to the small Naruto of the photos." _she_ _thought_.

 _._

 _._

 _They ate quietly, neither he spoke and neither she addressed a word. Hinata felt very uncomfortable._

 _Everything he cooked was delicious, she thought. Where did he learn to cook?_

 _ **But the worst wasn't dinner, but what came after that.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey I'm back! I was supposed to update yesterday evening but I saw the uefa2016 football match and after Italy won we partied till dawn.**

 **Anyway here is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it. If there are some mistakes, please forgive me, but it's really difficult to translate this story from spanish — believe me! Leave a review and tell what you like and don't like about the story.**

 **Thanks to everyone who put this story in their favorites and started following it.**

 **Special thanks to Yteti, ausheine, HiBeautiiful, SugarySkull, Sandria Harris, urra94 and NH SHIPPER for their reviews.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I wanted to say that there will be a lemon in the next chapter, so prepare yourself.**

 **I'll try to update as soon as possible. Bye.**

 ** _AAAllisWell_**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Story: La posesión de Naruto — Jan di-chan.

Main charcters: Naruto Uzumaki (20 yrs old) and Hinata Hyūga (18 yrs old).

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst.

Warning: AU, OOC, LEMON, 17+, Flashbacks.

 _FLASHBACKS_ IN _ITALICS_.

 **All credits goes to** ** _Jan di-chan_** **, original author of** ** _La posesión de Naruto._** **I only translated her story from spanish.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 _._

 _._

Hinata was laying on her bed — wearing a thin see trough nightgown — after a long and relaxing bath. Today's training was really intense. She felt her muscles relaxing and closed her eyes.

Today Kiba was acting oddly — maybe because she hit him? Yes, it had to be that- and he said he was fine only to make her feel better. She smiled ' _he is such a good friend'._

Her smile gradually faded after she remembered about Naruto. She noticed that he was staring at her during today's training session. Her cheeks started to get crimson red as she remembered again what happened in _that_ particular day. The day when things between Naruto and her changed drastically.

She raised her hand and touched her lips with her fingertips.

The day when Naruto has stolen her first kiss and also the most precious thing that she had.

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Hinata was sitting on the couch, hugging a cushion against her chest tightly. She was waiting for Naruto to ask him where she could sleep. '_ No need to ask silly! It's clear that your going to sleep here on the couch.' _she thought._

 _When Naruto entered the living room and came near her, she looked up at him parting her lips wanting to ask him, if it wasn't too much trouble, a blanket to cover herself. His apartment was really cold and she didn't want to freeze to death in his couch._

 _"_ Narut _-"_

 _"_ Come with me _" he interrupted, stretching his right hand towards her and saw her puzzled expression._

 _Hinata was confused, she looked at his hand, then at him — a smirk was adorning his face "_ you can't sleep here in the cold _"._

 _"_ Then where should I- _"_

 _"_ My bedroom is the only warm place in this apartment, my bed is a lot better then this couch and trust me, I'm not saying this so I can do something funny with you. _" he smirked devilishly and Hinata was immediately alarmed but suddenly her tensed body relaxed when Naruto started laughing._

 _"_ Don't worry silly! I'm not going to do anything, I was just joking _" Hinata's cheeks turned crimson red._

 _"_ oh God! You should have seen your face, your expression was priceless _!" he continued laughing and it irritated her._

 _She looked up at him with her face red like a tomato and biting her lip trying to control her growing anger._

 _"_ N-no I can't sleep with you _"_

 _"_ why _?"_

 _Hinata didn't respond but started blushing even more — if that's even possible — and Naruto's lips etched into a devilish smirk._

 _"_ I told you I ain't gonna do anything to you- I'm also very tired _" he slowly walked away towards the bedroom "_ and most importantly, you're not **my type**. _"_

 _Hinata's eyes widened and she immediately turned her astonished face towards him._

 _ **She wasn't his type?!**_

 _"_ Then why the hell did you kiss me _?" she murmured angrily and also a little upset._

 _She got up from the couch and walked slowly towards the medium sized bedroom which only had a big king sized bed with a small night stand in one side and a small closet. There was a big window and she could see that the rain was still pouring furiously and the moonlight — even though it was still raining incessantly — was shining in all it's splendor._

 _She entered the room shaking from head to toe for nervousness. Naruto said that he wouldn't do anything- but she couldn't_ _ **trust him**_ _._

 _Naruto exited the room when Hinata entered so she took the opportunity to sit on the bed. It seemed comfortable. She climbed on to it and grabbed the blanket, covering her body. She smiled when she realized that indeed his bed is really warm, so Naruto wasn't lying. At least now she wasn't going to freeze to death._

 _Naruto entered the room again and her smile faded when he came near the bed. He stood on the edge of the bed and was unbuttoning his shirt while staring intently towards her and when their gaze met, Hinata immediately turned around- lied down and covered her head with the blanket._

 _Naruto grinned and walked towards the closet. He opened it and looked for something comfortable to wear. Usually he would sleep wearing only a pair of boxers but today it's better that he sleeps wearing something else because there was Hinata and she- No. He suddenly changed his mind and closed the closet. He took off his sweatpants, turned off the lights and laid down on the bed covering his body with the blanket._

 _Minutes passed- then hours- and_ ** _still_** _Hinata couldn't sleep. How could she sleep with this_ ** _pervert_** _next to her? She noticed earlier that he laid down half naked wearing only a pair of boxers._ _ **How could she sleep?**_ _She feared that if she closed her eyes he could-_

 _'_ **No** ** _!_** _' she slightly shook her head and tried to erase those thought._

 _'_ I just have to count the sheeps and soon I'll fall asleep _.' she thought._

 _"_ You can't sleep _?" Hinata suddenly opened her eyes and her cheeks slowly turned crimson "_ It makes you nervous sleeping next to me _?" she cringed as she felt his mocking voice._

 _"_ You don't have to worry about what happened in the bathroom earlier, it was just a one-time thing and I _-" she immediately turned her body around and looked at him angrily interrupting his speech._

 _"_ **A one-time thing** ** _?_** _" she hissed furiously "_ That was my first kiss and you say that it was a _-" suddenly she shut her mouth when she realized what she said._

 _ **She admitted that it was her first kiss?!**_ _How could she? Now this jerk is going to make fun of her forever!_

 _"_ Just forget it. _" she said blushing furiously and turned around again covering her head with the blanket for the embarrassment._

 _"_ Don't worry _" he said smiling wickedly "_ neither it's gonna be your last kiss… _-" Hinata's heart skipped a beat hearing his low seductive voice._

 _'_ What did he mean by that _?'_

 _The bed sank near her and the blanket that was covering her head was yanked off forcefully. Naruto stared down at her and she immediately looked away from him embarrassed and started panicking when he grabbed her chin and forced her to look towards him._

 _"_ W-what do you m-mean _?" she stuttered._

 _Naruto brought his face down towards hers and stopped centimeters away from her lips "_ What do you think I mean _?" and after saying that he gave her a little peck, followed by a kiss then another and another — each time the kisses became longer and more intense._

 _Hinata couldn't move, she was frozen in place. Unable to do anything she gave in and surrendered completely to him. She soon started to respond to his kisses with equal fervor and passion._

 _She couldn't deny that she_ _ **liked**_ _his kisses._

 _She was the first to stick out her tongue and licked his lips. Naruto grinned at that and he also stuck out his tongue and shoved it into her mouth trough her parted lips, moving it against hers, tasting her sweet cavern. Without Hinata noticing it, he got on top of her, pressing her body with his chest against the mattress- trapping her in place. Hinata snaked her arms around his neck and parted her legs to give him space so he could fit between her thighs._

 _He could feel the hardness of her nipples against his chest trough the thin fabric of the shirt she was wearing. He wanted to lick and devour those two delicious globes and his mouth watered just at the thought. His lips danced over hers — the kiss was becoming more passionate and wild. It was breathtaking._

 _Naruto changed position, rolling onto his back pulling her on top of him — without breaking the kiss — enjoying immensely her red lips. His hands descended to her ass and grabbed her buttocks. He sat on the bed with her on his lap and grabbed the hem of the shirt she was wearing, pulling it over her head and throwing it away on the floor, leaving her upper body completely naked._

 _His mouth parted in amazement, watching in wonder her well-endowed chest, those creamy big breasts are gonna be his last._

 _Hinata blushed seeing him staring at her breasts hungrily but she did nothing to cover herself– she was to embarrassed to do so, she only wanted to enjoy his kisses that she liked so much so she grabbed his golden locks and pulled his face towards hers, kissing him. She moaned into the kiss when she suddenly felt him groping her breasts with both hands._

 _Naruto broke the kiss and kissed her neck while his hands fondled her breasts. In one swift motion, he laid her down on the bed again and put one of her rosy nipples in his mouth._

 _Hinata moaned and her moans every time got louder. She wanted to stop this embarrassing sounds coming out of her mouth but the immense pleasure she was feeling made her shiver and she couldn't contain her voice. She felt her body heating up and a strange ache spread between her thighs. Her private place was getting…_ _ **wet?**_

 _"_ Narut _ooh"_

 _The blond heard her moaning his name and felt his cock twitching– he started to suck her nipple roughly while he pinched the other with his free hand. He wanted to continue to do this- to play with her breasts but he had to stop because of his painfully hardened cock that needed to be released._

 _He got up from her body and smirked when he saw Hinata's protesting expression on her face. He took off his boxers throwing it away, freeing his hardened cock from its confinement. The blond noticed that Hinata was still wearing the short pair of pants that he gave her earlier to wear. He yanked them down her long creamy legs and as he expected–_ she wasn't wearing panties _. They might be still wet so she decided to wear only his pants._

 _Hinata's eyes widened when she realized that she was completely naked before Naruto and started blushing furiously. She shut her eyes when Naruto came down on her and buried his face in the valley of her breasts — she moaned when he introduced two fingers into her privacy. His caresses felt so good. She couldn't stop moaning so she covered her mouth with her hands._

 _"_ Don't cover your mouth _" he said with a very hoarse voice, licking her nipple and giving it a harsh suck. "_ Let me hear you, I like to hear you moan _" Hinata tried to contain her voice but she felt like she was going to explode in pleasure and it was a suffocating sensation._

 _She never thought in her life that such an act could give her so much_ _ **pleasure**_ _._

 _She had never been naked in front of a man in her life, even when she went to the hot springs she would always go a few minutes before closing time- because she always felt self-conscious about her body. And now here she was completely naked before a man- and not any other man- but before_ _ **Naruto**_ _! The guy that she was supposed to hate. It was so embarrassing._

 _What is he going to think about her? She wasn't experienced like him, this was the first time that she was doing something like this. He wanted to have sex with her it was obvious but she still didn't feel ready. She didn't want to do what Naruto wanted. Especially not with a person who_ _ **didn't**_ _love her. He only wanted to satisfy his needs with her body- she could read it in his eyes. He just wants to use her and nothing else. She had to stop this, if not it'll only hurt her later._

 _Naruto's lips slowly descended down her belly- his tongue leaving a trail as his fingers plunged into her pussy more rapidly._

 _"_ N-naruto stop _-" he ignored her and stroked her legs, grabbing her knees he separated her legs for a better access to what he wanted to do next and put a leg over his shoulder._

 _Hinata looked down the blond's head between her tighs — realizing what he was going to do next she started squirming but he grabbed her round hips and pinned her in place to stop her movements._

 _"_ W-wait don't! _" Naruto looked up at her, his blu eyes darkened with lust "_ P-please don't Naru _\- ahh" he didn't let her finish and dropped his open mouth down on her nether regions swirling his tongue around her clitoral hood– sucking it._

 _She let out a high pitched moan. Her moans transformed into screams. She clutched his blond locks and started panting out his name. She was so ashamed- her eyes filled with tears._

 _"_ Naruto _ooh…_ Naru _-ahh" the blonde lifted his head grinning like a fox. He didn't have time to eat her now, he can do it the next time, right now he needed to do something else with her._

 _"_ You like it uh _?" he slipped his tongue up her body, stopping a little longer to her breasts to suck her nipples as he pushed two fingers inside her again- feeling her walls tightly clenching around his fingers._

 _"_ God…you're so tight _!" Naruto climbed back up to her lips and kissed her hungrily._

 _"_ Hina- I can't take it anymore _" he adjusted himself between her legs and pulled one leg to wrap around his waist, he lined up his hardness to her vagina and slammed himself inside her– breaking her innocence._

 _Hinata let out a cry filled with pain against the blond's mouth and accidentally bit his lower lip, making it bleed._

 _"_ Naru _\- ahh …_ stopp _!_ It hurts _ahh" but the blond ignored her whimpers grabbing the back of her neck to keep her in place as he kisses her again and with the other hand he grabbed one of her breasts kneading it with his palm and pinching the rosy nipple._

 _Hinata pushed him- trying to get him off her. She pleaded him to take out his member but Naruto kept kissing her muffling her cries of pain. She felt the taste of his blood in her mouth as he kissed her and cried even more._

 _"_ Please _agh-_ stop _" she sobbed out shedding tears._

 _"_ Hold on a little longer _" he grabbed her head with both hands and put his forehead against hers "_ try to relax babe _"._

 _Hinata bit her lower lip, staring at him with tearful eyes. He seemed worried about her…she closed her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks. Naruto wiped her tears away with his thumbs._

 _She gave in — there was no returning back — she wasn't a virgin anymore,_ _ **he**_ _took her virginity away. Now she couldn't do anything about it, what has happened, has happened — so she circled his neck with her arms holding him tightly, hoping that the pain will soon disappear._

 _"_ I'm sorry- it won't hurt for a long time _.." he said gritting his teeth; her pussy was so warm and fucking tight, it was going to be his death._

 _"_ Don't worry the pain will soon go away _" he pressed his face to her neck and started moving at a steady pace._

 _He didn't know why he suddenly started to act so delicately towards her, usually he didn't care if he hurts women during sex or not but with her it was different._ _ **She was different**_ _. He felt a little bit guilty because of her virginity but he had to take it in order to make her completely his. Now she won't get away from him, he is going to bind her to him forever._

 _She continued to whimper but after a while she felt the pain slowly disappearing and being replaced by something very pleasant. She started moaning._

 _Naruto smiled hearing her moans of pleasure and kissed her again, slipping his tongue into her mouth- both were kissing each other with lust and passion. Her hands travelled lower from his neck and her nails dug deep onto his back as he kept thrusting inside her._

 _Hinata moaned against his lips, enjoying his thrusts and touches, asking for more without even realizing it. His thrusts gradually grew faster and he started thrusting deeper inside her._

 _The room was filled with gasps, screams and moans, as the two shinobis enjoyed the act of pleasure that became more passionate every passing seconds. Hinata clung to him tighter and grabbed his blond locks as Naruto devoured her lips._

 _He started pounding inside her wildly. This girl had awakened something very dangerous inside him. A dark and wild side._

 _ **She freed the devil.**_

 _He grabbed her buttocks and started pounding even more forcefully. She felt like he was splitting her in two, his pounding was making her lose her mind. She felt a strange sensation growing in the pit of her stomach and suddenly everything turned blank._

 _Naruto groaned as he felt her insides grip his manhood tightly like a vice grip as fluids gushed out of her womb around his cock because of her orgasm._

 _He moved even deeper into her and groaned as he released his seeds deep inside her awaiting womb, marking her as his._

 _Her body went limp and Naruto noticed that she fell asleep from exhaustion. He pulled out his cock and rolled to one side grabbing the blanket and covering both their bodies._

 _Tomorrow he has to visit Tsunade and talk about his little vixen._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

Hinata opened her eyes, her face was flushed with sweat rolling down from her forehead. She covered her face with her hands ashamed for remembering that day inside Naruto's apartment. That day he not only stole her first kiss- but also her virginity.

And as he said that night, that wasn't going to be her last time.

She sighed and sat on the bed. Everyone in the Hyūga mansion must be fast asleep at this hour. She got up from the bed and the sheet that was covering her body fell onto the mattress. When she set foot onto the carpet, her gaze stopped on a shadow near the open window. It's strange– she was sure she closed it a few minutes ago before laying down.

She looked up and her eyes widened when they met a pair of blu eyes.

"What are you doing here in my room?!"

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone I'm back! I know I didn't update for half a month and I'm really sorry for that.**

 **I went to France with my friends to see Italy's football matches and I broke two fingers of my right hand while we were partying after our national team won. I know it sounds crazy but believe me it hurt like hell so I wrote this chapter slowly because it was really difficult.**

 **But anyway please enjoy this chapter and please leave a review and tell me what you like and dislike. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors please tell me when you find some so I can correct it.**

 **Sorry if you don't like the lemon but trust me it's really difficult to write smut. This was my first time writing a lemon so pleeeease let me know what do you think about my work.**

 **Special thanks to** ** _a7xfanatic1195, urra94, NH SHIPPER, Tyyblraib, ZyiareHellsing, He mfayyaz21_** **and to all of my followers.**

 ** _AAAllisWell_**


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Story: La posesión de Naruto — Jan di-chan.

Main charcters: Naruto Uzumaki (20 yrs old) and Hinata Hyūga (18 yrs old).

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst.

Warning: AU, OOC, LEMON, 17+, Flashbacks.

 _FLASHBACKS_ IN _ITALICS_.

 **All credits goes to** ** _Jan di-chan_** **, original author of** ** _La posesión de Naruto._** **I only translated her story from spanish.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

She looked up and her eyes widened when they met a pair of ocean blue eyes.

"What are you doing here in my room?" she asked nervously "Someone could see you."

Naruto smirked seeing her nervousness. Hinata looked up and seeing his smirk she got the answer to her previous question. It was useless to ask, she already knew why he was here.

" _Who is in charge of the guards tonight_ " she wondered " _God I hope it's not Neji-nii, he will get mad if he sees Naruto in my room again!_ "

She looked at him. Here he was again to satisfy his needs and that was it. This is the reason why she tried to broke every ties with him, whatever ties they had. Because even tho she was in love with him and will continue to love him, he will _never_ love her back and even if he did, he will never admit it, because of his _stupid ego_.

" _ **I won't let him use me again.**_ "

She escaped in time before he grabbed her, rolling on the bed and finishing on the other side, standing up she looked at him angrily.

Lately, specifically since they've "broken up" — even tho they were never together — Naruto came to her room every night, looking only for her body to satisfy his desire and when morning comes he goes away even before she wakes up, leaving her alone in bed like a common whore.

And this is why she started to hate him. Because she was no object to use at his disposal and throw away.

" _I won't let him make a fool of me again_ " she thought.

"Go away or I'll shout."

He crossed his arms grinning at her and walked to the other side of the bed where she was standing. Hinata could see that annoying yet _sexy grin_ on his face that made her angry and also very upset. He never takes her seriously, for him this was only a _game_.

Every time he uses her and when finished he lefts- that leaves her devastated, totally heartbroken. So this time she was determined to not let this happen again — even tho this is gonna be really difficult and every time she tries to resist him at the end he would win over her.

Naruto had something that drew her to him like a magnet. He was beguiling and hypnotizing. And she had to admit that even if she tries to refuse him, her body wanted to feel his touches again and again. Her body has a mind of its own every time Naruto was near her but she had to control herself and tried to hide her body's needs.

It hurts her a lot to refuse his touches and stay away from him, because whenever they make love — it feels like he cares for her or is it just her imagination? " _It must be my imagination. Naruto caring for me? In my dreams._ "

"Go away" she insisted whispering, trying not to alarm the guards "why don't you forget about me at once?"

Naruto tried to grab her arm but she dodged him and the two returned to start a fight. Hinata struggled to hit him and he was trying to grab her.

"You've improved your speed" he said suddenly grabbing both her wrists in one hand and thrusting her body against the wall. She tried to break free from him but he pressed his body over hers trapping her against her bedroom's wall.

"I should give you a prize" he whispered softly biting her earlobe. Hinata felt his other hand squeeze her breast over her thin nightgown.

"I like this nightgown, you look very hot" he suckled on her earlobe "where you expecting me huh?"

"N-no I-" she gasped when he pinched her nipple and she started trembling.

"You like this mh?" He snickered.

"N-no" She freed one hand from his grasp and shoved his hand away from her chest "G-get out of m-my room" she stuttered angrily shoving him off her so she could move her body away from the wall.

Naruto's smile widened. This is what he wanted. He wanted her to be angry- consumed by _anger_. Her angry attitude turned him on so much; he liked to see her filled with anger and frustration.

" _This is my girl_ " he thought.

"You'll never be able to beat me Hyūga Hi-na-ta" Naruto mocked as he blocked her punch directed to his face "I'm much stronger than you" and before she knew it, he cornered her against the wall again, with her wrists imprisoned on each side above her head.

Hinata looked up at his face with a defeated look. Why they always had to end up like this? At the end he always had her at his mercy. _Why?!_

He brought his mouth down towards hers, stopping just centimeters from her lips, she could feel his warm breath over her lips.

"You are _**mine**_ Hinata Hyūga" Naruto stuck out his tongue and licked her lips "don't forget it." and with that he closed the distance between them sealing their lips in a passionate kiss.

Hinata didn't kiss him back- she was still struggling to free her hands from his grasp and tried to resist but he bit her lower lip, making her mouth escape a low whimper and he took that opportunity to introduce his tongue through her parted lips.

It was too much for her, she couldn't resist him anymore. Slowly with every kisses he gave her, all frustrations and anger towards him disappeared to make way for the suffocating heat of his lips and the overflowing passion they felt for each other.

She stopped struggling and started to return his kisses with the same passion. He soon dropped her hands and circled his arms around her waist and stick her to his body. Hinata stood on tiptoe and brought her hands on the nape of his neck grabbing his hair and pulling his head down to deepen the kiss.

And again she lost. She had fallen again in his arms…and she couldn't do anything about it. Naruto had a great influence on her and she after all…loved him.

 **.**

 **.**

He slid his hands to her butt and squeezed her buttocks for a while before grabbing them and lifting her and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist.

Naruto devoured her lips and plunged his tongue inside her warm mouth exploring every corner as she bit gently his tongue intertwining her tongue with his, kissing him back with as much passion and showed him how much she missed him — those days when he was away on a mission — one entire week without him, without his touches, without his warm body…

She wanted to be at his side forever. She can't deny her love for him _anymore_.

Naruto broke the kiss and looked at her flushed face. His eyes roamed her upper body and as soon as his eyes fell on her barely covered chest in that see-trough piece of cloth, he noticed the tips of her hardened nipples because she wasn't wearing a bra-

"Why do you tempt me?" He growled. Naruto couldn't take it anymore, his erection grew even more painfully. He _has_ to be _inside her_. **_Now_**.

He started grinding his erection over her covered womanhood and kissed her again to stop the moan that was escaping her mouth.

He pulled away from the wall taking her with him towards the bed. They continued to kiss each other on the way towards the bed, he just wanted to be inside her and fuck her till morning, it's an entire week he didn't saw her and also- suddenly Naruto separated from her lips abruptly breaking the kiss and cursing as he let her go and she fell on the floor with a loud thud.

"What the hell Nar-" she screamed but stopped when the door of her room suddenly opened and Neji along with a few other guards entered her room.

" _So this is why Naruto-_ "

"Hinata-sama are you alright?" her thoughts were interrupted by Neji's worried voice. He immediately approached Hinata who was sitting on the floor and the guards surrounded a very angry and frustrated Naruto.

"Hinata-sama don't tell me that you were doing that kind of thing with him willingly?" Neji asked suspiciously after seeing Hinata's state of clothing.

"N-no way…He was-" she stuttered out refusing and blushing furiously when she heard Naruto laugh at her denial. She couldn't look towards Naruto's face it was too much humiliating for her. Why did he always have to mock her?

She hugged herself and stared at the ground. She had to hold back her tears and bit her lip so no sound could escape her mouth.

"I hate him…" she whispered softly and Neji was the only one who heard her whisper.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _Hinata woke up that morning feeling her body ache. She felt sore especially in her private parts. She opened her eyes slowly with difficulty. Her eyelids where heavy, it felt as if she didn't sleep at all last night._

 _"_ _ **What happened last night? Didn't I sleep? I can't remember a-**_ _"_

 _Suddenly her eyes widened when she noticed that the lilac ceiling of her bedroom was no longer there but was replaced by a white one and looking towards the side and noticed that in the small nightstand near the bed there was a photo. It was a team photo and she recognized the faces- there was Kakashi Hatake, a pink haired girl, Naruto and- What Naruto?! OH NO! "_ _ **This is Naruto's room!**_ _" She tried to turn but something heavy weighed on her. "_ _ **Oh no! Is this Naruto's hand?**_ _" he had his arms circled around her waist keeping her in place. She blushed when she felt his naked torso._

 _"_ _ **No God please tell me that last night it didn't happen- please tell me last didn't happen anything between us and it was just a bad dream- please it was just a nightmare!**_ _"_

 _She turned around with difficulty and afraid to know the answer, hoping that it was all just a dream. But as soon as she looked to her side reality hit her hard…her nightmare came into reality._

 _Naruto Uzumaki, the guy she hated so much was sleeping naked beside her._

 _They made love last night- no it wasn't making "love". They just had_ _ **sex**_ _._

 _Her first time…was_ _ **loveless**_ _sex._

 _She turned her gaze to the opposite side, she wanted to cry. How could she let him use her like this? What will happen if someone knew about this? They'll talk ill about her and her family. Also the Hyūgas are gonna think bad of her._

 _"_ _ **Hyūga? Oh no!**_ _"_

"Dad!" _she shouted — remembering that she had a training session with her father this morning and she couldn't be late — pushing Naruto off her she sat up on the bed_ "No! He's going to kill me if I'm late.." _Naruto opened his eyes irritated feeling abrupt movements on the bed beside him that disturbed his sleep; he saw Hinata searching for her clothes around._

"Where are my clothes? Oh yes now that I remember, yesterday they were soaked because of the rain so-"

"Good morning to you too" _hearing his raspy voice took Hinata by surprise and she immediately pulled the blanket to cover her bare body._

"What's wrong with you? What's the problem?" _He asked her._

"And you have the nerve to ask me what's my **problem**?!" _she turned scowling at him._

 _Naruto knew what she was referring to and giggled when Hinata grabbed a pillow and hit him with it._

"How dare you! You are a **liar** Naruto" _she continued to hit him_ "You told me you wouldn't do anything last night but you-"

"And you believed that…" _he mocked covering his face with his arms from the cushion's hits_ "after what happened in the bathroom." He laughed.

"But you told me that you wouldn't do anything to me and that- I wasn't… **y-your t-t-type**!" _She cried out the last part flustered throwing the pillow at him in frustration_ "I hate you!" _she pressed the blanket against her chest covering her body and tried to get up but Naruto suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her down onto the bed._

"Noo…Let me go or else I swear that-" _but he did the opposite — he put his body over hers and silenced her with a hard kiss introducing his tongue inside her mouth._

 _Hinata froze in place completely surprised and when she came back to her senses she tried to push him — she didn't have time for this now or else she is going to be late — but he put an arm around her neck and deepened the kiss, he held her waist with his other arm so there was no escape for her._

 _It was useless, he was too strong for her. She stopped pushing him and angrily bit his tongue hard hoping that he'll let her go. Naruto quickly broke the kiss hissing in pain but unfortunately for her, he didn't let her go- he still had his arms wrapped around her neck and waist._

"Why did you **bit** me?" _Naruto looked at her sharply completely pissed, feeling his sore tongue._

"I'll do it again if you don't let go of me" _she threatened trying to intimidate him with her fierce gaze._

 _Naruto wasn't afraid at all. Instead — seeing her fierce look turned him on even more. He tightened his arm around her waist and rolled onto the bed with her until she was on top of him. From this angle he could see her bountiful naked breasts pressed against his chest. He could also feel her hardened nipples and his arousal became all the way more painful._

"What are you doing? Let me go you pervert" _she said when she saw him practically drooling over her breasts._

"I'm sorry babe, but I'm not finished with you yet" _he said huskily and suddenly sat up on the bed taking her with him. He put each one of her legs on each side of his waist and circled her waist with his hand._

 _Hinata blushed feeling his erection poking her womanhood and looked at him trembling in anticipation._

"I always wanted to do it this way" _he said and joined his lips with hers; dropping his hands on her back he grabbed her buttocks and brought her hips closer towards his rubbing his arousal against her naked pussy._

 _Hinata was alarmed and separated from his lips wincing in pain because her lower parts were still sore because of their previous intimate activities._

 _"_ _ **He wants to do it again?**_ _"_

"N-no Naruto w-wait-"

"Relax babe…just let yourself go. You'll enjoy it-" _he grabbed her long indigo hair and pulled her face into a rough kiss. And in that moment she forgot everything — the anger towards him- about the training session with her father — and went back to feel the same pleasure he gave her a few hours ago._

 _She closed her eyes and let herself go. She let herself burn in this passion that only he could bring upon her. And so did Naruto; he closed his eyes and grabbed her hips, aligning her entrance with his manhood and in one swift motion he brought her hips down onto him- plunging his hardness deep within her._

 _Soon the room filled with grunts, moans, screams and the creaking of the bed. They both let themselves go and burn into the pleasure that they increasingly started to like even more._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Naruto sighed again bored, this morning was really boring.

In front of him, Tsunade drummed her fingers against her wooden desk and behind him stood Hinata's annoying cousin, Neji Hyūga.

"Naruto, this is the _thirteenth_ time I see you here with a Hyūga in only _one month_ " She started calmly trying to control her rage.

"You came back in the village just four months ago and your already causing trouble and you also told me last time you were here that if I gave you an S-class mission you will stop disturbing the Hyūgas, so tell me why did you go there again last night?"

Naruto stared blankly towards the Hokage keeping quite without saying a single word. She sighed tiredly and shook her head slightly.

"Naruto I chose Hinata for that mission to only keep an eye on you, it was a test to see if you were able to stay in the village again after so many years you were away. You have passed the test so now its over, I don't need Hinata to look after you anymore."

He didn't respond and Tsunade sighed again. Her gaze drifted for a moment to the man standing behind Naruto. She had to hold back the urge to give the blond Jinchuriki a piece of her mind- if Neji wasn't here she would already have punched this idiot to the moon.

After the Hyūgas started complaining about Naruto's behavior two months ago, she regretted giving Hinata this mission. She made a great mistake. It was true that she had purposely chose Hinata because she knew that such a gentle girl like Hinata would be able to change Naruto in some way- it did change him but not in the way she thought. She wanted the old energetic and cheerful Naruto back, but he remained the same cold-hearted heartless ninja. But he changed only in one thing in particular- he became obsessed with the Hyūga girl.

He is obsessed or is he in love? She didn't know exactly, but then why did he visit Hinata every night? And all of those unconscious and wounded guards on the Hyūga grounds…

She looked towards the blond again. She had no other choice, she had to put an end to all this mess.

"Naruto listen to me carefully…if you ever sneak into the Hyūga grounds again- I'll have to punish you. I won't send you to any mission for a month."

Naruto kept staring at her without showing any emotion not even a bit concerned about being left without missions and it pissed Tsunade even more. She wanted to leave him without missions _forever_ right now.

"And you're also forbidden to approach Hinata Hyūga again…" now she could see his expression changing drastically. His bored expression turned into a cold murderous glare. Tsunade smiled triumphantly not scared at all and leaned back against her seat.

"Of course I'll assign an ANBU to always keep you away from her so you'll not be able to approach her nor to talk with her."

Naruto narrowed his gaze in anger cursing under his breath. Tsunade looked towards the Hyūga behind Naruto and nodded her her head at him. Neji bowed in respect at the Hokage and turned around walking towards the exit.

"Why don't you understand?" hearing Naruto's voice the Hokage looked towards him, while Neji stopped in his tracks.

Naruto looked up at the Hokage- who wasn't scared at all seeing his ocean blue eyes turn into a fiery red.

"Hinata is **_mine_** and nobody can keep me away from her!"

Just when Neji turned around, Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The Hyūga clenched his fists angrily while Tsunade just shook her head tiredly.

"Hokage-sama"

"Neji I know…I know" she stood up, putting her hands together on her lower back and walked towards the window and watched Naruto speeding away.

She didn't know what Naruto meant with those words but he was extremely serious. Knowing him, the obsession he had for Hinata might also be… _love?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hi guys I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry if I made you wait so long for it but I was very busy this last month so I didn't have time to write this chapter.**_

 _ **I noticed in the reviews that some of you left that you are a bit confused about Naruto's behavior towards Hinata…so don't worry about it because I'll clarify everything in the next chapters were I'll write Naruto's POV.**_

 _ **I wanted to say also that I don't mind negative reviews — I enjoy knowing what you think about this story even tho its negative or positive reviews, but please you have to remember that this story is not mine so if you're upset with some parts of this story I can't do too much about it cause I'm only translating it.**_

 _ **I wrote this chapter in a hurry so forgive me if you see some mistakes. And I hope you'll enjoy it.**_

 _ **Let me know with a review if it was worth for you to wait a month for this new chapter I'll really appreciate it.**_

 _ **Ciao.**_

 _ **AAAllisWell**_


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Story: La posesión de Naruto — Jan di-chan.

Main charcters: Naruto Uzumaki (20 yrs old) and Hinata Hyūga (18 yrs old).

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst.

Warning: AU, OOC, LEMON, 17+, Flashbacks.

 _FLASHBACKS_ IN _ITALICS_.

 **All credits goes to** ** _Jan di-chan_** **, original author of** ** _La posesión de Naruto._** **I only translated her story from Spanish and added something new here and there.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**  
It was strange.

It was _very strange_.

Naruto didn't come to her room the night after Neji caught him, nor did he come the following nights.

 _Two weeks without seeing Naruto._

Hinata didn't know what happened to him, after all he would come in her room every night, without fail, so… _Why didn't he come all these days?_

Not that she was waiting for him or something — on the contrary, she was glad that he didn't appear in her house again just to _"_ _ **satisfy**_ _"_ his desires with her body.

Could it be that he didn't come again because he changed for the better and now after realizing what he did to her was wrong, he feels guilty so he doesn't want to meet her because he is ashamed?

"Nah, this is impossible. Naruto guilty or ashamed? Pfft– who am I kidding. Not in a million years." she murmured.

So why didn't he come? Now she was starting to worry about him, maybe something bad happened to him?

"No Hinata– what the hell is wrong with you? Since when do you worry about that selfish jerk that doesn't even love you back?" she frowned.

But everything seemed so weird. _She_ was acting weird. It was like– Naruto coming in her room every night, has become some sort of… _routine_. And now that he wasn't around– her days seemed more empty and void.

Neither she saw him in the morning, nor when she even passed in front of his building today, in front of the door of his apartment, hoping to see him just for a moment. _But nothing_. She even built up her courage to knock to his door and ring the doorbell — but no one answered. It was like he completely _vanished_.

At first she thought that he was out of the village for a mission, but it was strange that he would go to a mission that will keep him away from the village for more than a week. In fact after they started this _"relationship",_ if she can call it that way, he was always in the village and would refuse to take any prolonged missions. So that's why Hinata went to ask Tsunade about his whereabouts.

She was sure that the Hokage can help her, after all she knows everything about Naruto, but when she asked her, she didn't give her much information, it was clear that she was hiding something from her and this surprised her.

Maybe Tsunade _forbid_ Naruto to meet her?

No, that couldn't be. Naruto is a bad ninja and he never obeyed to anyone's orders… _right?_ Then what happened to him?

Perhaps he is doing this on purpose?

Is he doing this to annoy her or what? To make her worry for him and make her want him- to make her realize that she misses him? "Well it's obvious that I care about him" she murmured sadly "after all I love him."

Is he doing this to show her that he doesn't care at all about her? After all those nights that they passed together, at least she hoped that he would care for her a little– but he doesn't. He always comes and goes without saying a word and now he vanished for so many days and she doesn't even know what he is doing- where he is- or if he is in danger. Or maybe he found someone else? Someone more beautiful then her?

"Enough! I had _enough_ of this bullshits. He can do _whatever_ he wants I don't care." she said angrily trough gritted teeth. And with that she left the Hokage building, realizing that outside it was getting dark. She got goosebumps when she felt the cold breeze on her skin.

She spent too much time waiting to meet the Hokage. It was obvious that the Hokage was trying to avoid her so when she sent several times Shizune telling that she was busy — Hinata insisted that she would wait outside even tho she had to wait till morning. At last when she met her she didn't gain to much information about Naruto's whereabouts.

Hinata adjusted the hood over her head and tightened the red scarf that she was wearing around her neck.

But as she walked slowly towards her home the weather got worse and along with the rough wind it started to rain — so within seconds, she was soaked from head to toe as she ran to her house.

Today- it was like _even the sky_ was against her. First Naruto- then the Hokage and now- the _rain?!_

What has she done so bad to deserve all this?

She was very upset and she was also freezing. She just wanted to go home, take a hot bath and forget everything…and _everyone._

" **Sometimes I wish I just could disappear…** " she thought speeding towards the Hyūga manor.

" **I don't think someone would care if-** " her thoughts were interrupted when someone grabbed her from behind. She didn't even has time to react when suddenly darkness surrounded her and her body fell limp.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hinata was very lucky that day; she didn't meet her father all day — he had to leave the village for a very important meeting to Suna — she didn't want to give him any explanation of what she did last night other than the mission._

 _Not that she would tell him every details of what she did last night, if he were to ask for it. After all he knew that she had to spend the night watching over Naruto Uzumaki, the nine tail's Jinchuriki — he also recommended her to stay away from him repeatedly and to just watch him from afar — in fact that's what the mission asked her for, but she didn't know how all those "_ _ **things**_ _" happened, she hoped that it was just a nightmare– but_ unfortunately _it_ wasn't _._

 _The problem was that the hole day, she was unable to concentrate in everything. She failed during practice with Neji and she fell many times and got many blows of Neji's gentle fist — she just couldn't pay attention to her surroundings…her mind always drifted back in the world of caresses and kisses. In a world where she had been a few hours ago with Naruto._

A world where she wanted to return-

" **No!** " _she sat on her bed hugging her cushion_ " **Return?…Are you nuts Hinata?** " _she shook her head violently_ " **Everything that happened there…it was just a mistake – a mistake that couldn't be repeated again.** " _she sighed._

"Better I take a bath."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _She entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her, she put the towel that she was holding with her right hand on the hanger and then started to undress. The warm atmosphere caressed her cheeks and it made her want to get into the hot water faster._

 _When she moved her arm to take off her shirt, she felt a sharp pain on her shoulder and her face grimaced in pain. She dropped the shirt to the floor and touched her sore shoulder. Today she was too distracted during training and that's why she fell to the ground very harshly after Neji gave her a blow, maybe that's when she injured her shoulder._

"It's all his fault" _she hissed annoyed_ "that jerk– I don't want to see him ever again." _she unhooked her bra and started to pull it off of her chest– but she suddenly stopped her actions and looked around. Suddenly she hugged herself alerted, covering her chest._

 **There was someone else in the bathroom.**

 _Her eyes widened in shock when she felt two arms snake around her waist, a muscular chest pressed against her back and a warm breath on her ear._

 _Her breathing stopped for a moment. She knew who it was but–_ ** _how the hell did he get here?_**

"Go on, why did you stop? I was enjoying the show…" _his rough and smooth voice gave her chills. She closed her eyes tightly and a blush crept up to her face._

"If you can't continue- I can help you…" _she felt those rough male hands go up to her shoulders and then slowly go down, causing her bra straps to fall down from her shoulders; one of his hands forced her gently to lower her arms from her chest and then the garment fell to the floor, pooling down to their feet._

 _Hinata clenched her hands to her side. She was mortified. She didn't know why she couldn't_ _ **react**_ _— it was like his presence_ _ **petrified**_ _her. After all she knew that he was extremely powerful and everything she did against him, would be useless. She closed her eyes tightly._

"N-no Naruto…"

 _Naruto grabbed both of her breasts, pressing his chest on her back once again and licked her earlobe. Hinata bit her lower lip blushing furiously, she held back a moan that almost escaped from her mouth. She didn't want to prove him right, he would only get more cocky if she moaned._

" **I won't moan…I just can't.** " _she thought as she placed her hands on top of his and tried to shove his hands away from her chest but to no avail._

"Babe you know that I love to hear you moan" _his deep voice, his breath that caressed her neck and his hands that was massaging her chest was undoing her_ "…just let yourself go."

" **No I can't** " _she thought._

"W-what are you d-doing here?" _she asked him instead, wanting to forget his hands groping her breasts_ "G-get out…or I'll s-scream _-ahhh_ " _a moan escaped from her throat as he pinched her already erect nipples — she was sure that right now he had a cocky smirk on his face — being on her back and having her eyes closed, she couldn't see that damn sexy smile of his._

"It's okay babe, do you as you want…" _he licked her ear making her shiver_ "after all I'm here…" _he turned her around tearing her panties away in a flash_ "…to make you scream."

 _And after that everything was a blur, everything happened so quickly that she couldn't even fight him. They rejoined their bodies into the large bathtub._

 _No one_ heard _them and no one could_ help _her at this point, because Hinata…_ _ **was already in love with him.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Birds?_

Hinata heard birds chirping and felt really… _cold(?)_

She tightened the bed sheets around her body and covered he head. At least she was sleeping and could do whatever she wanted in her dreams, without anyone ordering her around, nor humiliating her…sleeping was the onl- _sleeping?_

 _ **When the hell did she go to sleep?**_

She doesn't remember when she came home last night…she just remembers exiting from the Hokage tower and then it started raining and…

 _ **"Sometimes I wish I just could disappear…"**_

 ** _"I don't think someone would care if-"_**

She opened her eyes wide and sat up in a bed unknown to her and when the covers fell from her body she realized that she was _completely naked_ under the covers. She immediately grabbed the sheets and covered her body, watching around analyzing the room.

It looked like she was in some sort of hut made of wood. There was a large fireplace in the centre of the room, a sofa, a small kitchen and just a little bit far away there was the bed where she was right now– _**naked**_.

"What is this place?" she murmured afraid — gripping the covers tightly against her body "Did they do something bad to me while I was asleep?" she wanted to cry "I don't have time to be a crybaby now, I have to get out of here fast- before whoever the hell stays here comes back…" as she was getting up she heard the only door — most probably the entrance to the hut — open and she immediately stilled her actions.

A cold breeze with some snow entered inside the room along with the person that came in; Hinata's eyes widened in shock, she couldn't believe her eyes.

 _ **Why is he here?**_

He put his hood covered with cold snow down and smiled. Hinata moved her lips to say something but nothing came out of her mouth.

"I see that you are very happy to see me again mh?" He said chuckling.

" **N-Naruto?** "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone, long time no see. Yeah I know it's all my fault, I'm the worst- I know that you all hate me cause I didn't update for a long time and I didn't even answer to your PMs or reviews just like Naruto did in this chapter with Hinata xD**

 **I'm so sorry guys but believe me I had a lot of shits to do with college, I also had to travel a lot this last months – first with my family, then with friends, then with my sister and also alone because of work (for inspiration for a book that I started writing), then I also spent a week in New York for the comic con- guys I had a lot of things to do, believe me!**

 **This chapter has some grammar mistakes I didn't have time to correct cause I wanted to update it as soon as possible. So please if you find some, just leave a review or PM me if you want.**

 **I hope that you all like this chapter and please leave a review and let me know what you think about it. You hate it or love it? Tell me with a review I'll be really happy.**

 **The next chapter maybe will be out on November (on 28th is my birthday so I'll try to update that day) or in December for Christmas.**

Ah I wanted to ask something to those who lives in London! **For Christmas I'll be in London so can you tell me some wonderful places to visit? Thanks :)**

 ** _AAAllisWell_**


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Story: La posesión de Naruto — Jan di-chan.

Main charcters: Naruto Uzumaki (20 yrs old) and Hinata Hyūga (18 yrs old).

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst.

Warning: AU, OOC, LEMON, 17+, Flashbacks.

 **All credits goes to** ** _Jan di-chan_** **, original author of** ** _La posesión de Naruto._** **I only translated her story from Spanish and added something new here and there.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

.

.

.

Tsunade opened the last drawer of her desk and put her hand inside searching for the extra sake bottle she always keeps there. Her eyes lit up when she got a hold of it and put it out of the drawer.

"A little break won't harm anyone" she whispered in a sing sang voice.

She was just about to open the bottle when a knock on her door interrupted her happy little break. She sighed heavily and put the bottle back in its place closing the previously opened drawer.

"Come in" she said annoyed. She shifted her gaze towards the door and she rolled her eyes annoyed when she saw all those people that entered her office following Shizune. She already knows why they are here. " _This matter is going out of hand_ "

"Good evening Hokage-sama"

"What brings you here Hiashi?" she asked even tho she already knew the reason. " _What did you do this time brat?_ "

Hyuga Hiashi approached her desk and stood before her with his arms crossed behind his back, frowning down at her.

"I want that guy dead"

"You know that no one can touch him"

"I don't care! He dared to kidnap my daughter- God knows what he is doing to her right now. I want him hanged"

Tsunade was shocked, she didn't know anything about this. Did he really kidnap Hinata? She looked towards Shizune, who nodded at her giving the confirmation to her silent question. " _If he went that far to kidnap her so this is something serious_ " she thought.

"I'll talk with him as soon as we get in touch"

"Please send an ANBU squad immediately to find my daughter, we Hyugas already started the researches" after this Hiashi bowed slightly and turned around walking out of the Hokage's office with his two bodyguards following behind him. After their departure silence reigned in the office, neither Shizune nor Tsunade said something. Tsunade closed her eyes and leaned her head back to rest on the chair.

"That brat" she sighed "when will he stop giving me all these problems?"

.

.

 _._

* * *

.

.

.

It was already night, she didn't even know since when she was there. Hinata sat on the bed, with her arms crossed squeezing the blanket over her chest, facing towards the window giving her back to Naruto. She was very angry.

The fireplace warmed up the cabin, outside the cold snow was falling on the dark forest non stop shining in the moonlight and piling up on the window. Naruto stopped his action, he was trying to feed her but she gave him her back giving him a cold shoulder. He put the spoon on the plate and grabbed her cheeks with his now free hand, turning her face towards him.

"Are you going to eat or not?"

"..."

Hinata didn't answer, she shoved his hand away from her face and turned her face back towards the window.

"Fine! Do as you want!" Naruto stood up and walked away. He put the plate on the table and after adjusting himself on the chair he started to eat.

.

.

.

A few minutes passed in complete silence, Hinata slowly turned her head towards Naruto who was eating silently the food that he went to buy outside while she was asleep- at least that's what he told her when he came back. When she found his oceanic blue eyes on her she tore her gaze away immediately blushing furiously at being caught staring at him.

 _"He's eating so calmly like nothing happened!"_

In fact Hinata was very hungry, it's been hours since she last ate something, but she is determined to not eat. She even prefers to starve to death but she won't eat even a bite. She is very angry with Naruto and also with herself — not too long ago she was so worried about this jerk that she even went to Tsunade-sama to know about his whereabouts.

 _"He disappears from one day to another and when he comes back he doesn't talk with you or invite you to take a coffee with him like civil people do, but he kidnaps you! It's completely normal for him, isn't it?"_

She felt like crying now- if she only didn't go to the Hokage tower and remained in her room minding her own business, this whole shit wouldn't happen. He couldn't kidnap her. _"Hinata you stupid!"_ She cursed mentally. And now here she was trapped in this damn cabin in the middle of nowhere. She tried to use her byakugan earlier to see if they where anywhere near Konoha but to no avail; she only saw trees and snowy fields. Her Byakugan couldn't reach any further- it seems that they are very far away from the village. When she asked Naruto where they were he answered that she didn't need to know. Anyway it won't take too much for her father to find her. He must have already sent people to search for her. Even tho she was happy at the idea of leaving this place soon, there was still something that worried her very much.

 _"If they find out about Naruto kidnaping me, t-they will kill him!"_ Her eyes widened at the thought. She didn't want that. She must convince him to let her go.

"You've been stuck on that bed all damn day and didn't even drink a drop of water or take a bite of food. Are you planning to starve to death?" he asked annoyed.

"..."

"Hinata"

"..."

"Hinata!"

She was startled out of her thoughts by Naruto shouting her name, she was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice when Naruto got up from the chair and came to take a seat on the bed near her. She just glared at him and averted her gaze towards the fireplace.

"All right- do whatever you want. I don't care... _stupid woman_ " he said the last part under his breath as he got up.

"Naruto" he halted his steps hearing her call his name and turned around to look at her "I want to go home" she said glaring at him.

Naruto stared at her blankly and after a while he turned around again and reassumed his steps. She gaped at him astonished by his behavior. _"Did he just ignore me?"_ She was furious.

"Don't ignore me!" She cried out throwing him a pillow that he easily dodged. She threw away the blanket that covered her body standing up and run in front of him stopping him.

"Do you even realize that you kidnapped me?" Naruto stared at her from head to toe and then pushed her lightly away, walking towards the table "You look great in those babe" he said grinning.

Hinata looked down at herself and her cheeks immediately turned crimson red- she was only wearing a black lace bra and a matching pair of panties. She covered her chest with her hands looking towards him angrily feeling very humiliated.

"Don't try to change the subject- and it's y-your fault if I don't have c-clothes on, why did you s-strip me?"

"You don't need clothes when we are together, I like you more naked" he smirked.

"I don't c-care about what you l-like!" she stuttered embarrassed. She dropped her hands and clenched them into fists. "I WANT TO GO HOME!" she screamed.

Naruto picked up his plate from the table and took it to the sink, then he returned to the table for the remaining dishes. Hinata felt her anger grow even more inside her, he was completely ignoring the subject, turning a deaf ear on her. She had had enough! It's useless talking with him, he won't understand if you don't use action. _"It's time to fight Hinata!"_ She prepared herself activating her byakugan.

Naruto tensed sensing Hinata's chakra increase considerably. He turned immediately his head towards her and saw the veins around her eyes. He put the remaining dishes in the sink just in time so they won't get broken as she launched at him as fast as she could jumping onto his back. He lost his balance for an instant but managed to steady himself as she circled his neck with her arms and his waist with her legs.

"Take me home now!" She hissed in his ear tightening her arms around his neck. She smirked thinking that she cornered him but quite the opposite, she heard him laugh. She didn't get the reaction that she expected.

" _Babe_...You know what happens when you play with fire, right?"

.

.

 _._

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello my dear readers, I'm back with a new chapter after 1 year! OMG I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to update so late, many of you guys sent me PMs telling me to update but I still made you wait so many days T.T**

 **Anyway here is the new chapter. It's a little bit short because the original author of the story cancelled the story by mistake so I have to write the remaining part myself, so I decided to publish the part that I had already translated. From now on I'll update more constantly.**

 **I'm sorry for being so late, many of you maybe have to read the story back from chapter 1 because they don't remember it, so I corrected some mistakes that I found in the previous chapters.**

 **Thank you for following my story and supporting me (special thanks to** HeyNinjaaa **). See you again at the end of the week, I'll update my other stories. Happy new year to everyone.**

 ** _AAAllisWell_**


End file.
